Where in Insomnia is Noctis Lucis Caelum?
by ravenswing019
Summary: Noct self-treats his depression by volunteering incognito at a pet shelter without telling anyone where he's gone. Prompto finds out.


For Avianscribe as part of ScribeofRhapsody's Secret Shiva 2019 fic exchange

* * *

Prompto claps his black-haired classmate on the shoulder. "Yo, Noct! You wanna swing by the arcade on the way home? I heard JustMon has a new level."

"Ahhh wish I could, but I've already got plans."

He deflates a little at that. "Oh, okay, then. Catch ya tomorrow?"

"You know it." The boys trade fist bumps and go their separate ways.

Prompto goes over the interaction in his mind on his way home. It's been barely a year since he finally worked up the courage to even talk to the _Prince of Lucis_. Maybe Noctis is getting tired of him?

When he gets home, he pulls Lady Lunafreya's letter out of its box. The familiar words remind him why he'd even spoken up in the first place.

"Okay! You got this!"

The next day is the same:

"Hey, Noct—"

"Gotta run! I'm gonna be late!"

And the next:

"Did you see—"

"Can't talk right now!"

After a week of being blown off, Prompto isn't feeling any more confident. Then his phone rings and the caller ID reads "Ignis".

"Hello?"

"Ahh, Prompto. Good afternoon. Is His Highness with you?"

"No? Haven't seen much of him outside of class lately."

"I see. Thank you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to be concerned about as of yet. Good day."

_click_

That was weird.

A few minutes later, his phone rings again.

"Hellooo~"

"Prompto, have you seen Noct?"

"Ignis just called about the same thing."

"And?"

"Not since school got out. Something wrong?"

A grunt. "Been losin' track of him after school lately. Iggy's got his panties in a bunch."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nah. Well…you ain't busy after school are you? See if you can follow him tomorrow."

"Sure! Oh, wait, I've got a thing tomorrow. Day after?"

An affirmative grunt, followed by a _click_.

_What's going on?_

The next day, Noct is gone as soon as the bell rings. No surprise there. Prompto checks to make sure his camera equipment is ready to go, then heads out himself. He's been doing some freelance work to save up money for college. Today's gig is updating the webpage for a local animal shelter.

One of the volunteers has been assigned to show him around. She's _pretty_ but a good five or six years older than he is. _Knock it off, you've got a job to do._

The shelter isn't big, but it runs pretty smoothly. They poke around the office a bit; he gets a couple of shots of the administrative staff. Next is a visit to the receptionist, then finally: "Would you like to see the animals?"

"I was _soo_ born ready," he tells her with a grin that she matches.

He forgets to take pictures, at first. There are _so many puppies_. He's so lost in the adorableness that he doesn't notice when another person comes into the kennel area.

His guide greets the new arrival cheerfully. "Oh, Nick! This is the photographer they've been talking about."

The sound of a heavy bag of food hitting the ground draws Prompto's attention. Never mind the baseball cap, he'd recognize those eyes and that hair anywhere. "Noc—?"

A frantic shake of the head cuts him off. He looks from Noct to the other volunteer, who doesn't seem to have noticed their weird behavior.

"This is Nick," she says. "He just started here recently, but the animals love him already. Don't they?"

"Y-yeah." Noct won't look at him. "Hey, Grace, can you grab the bowls? They're on the table already."

She nods and heads through the door Noct used, promising to be "back in a sec."

Prompto seizes the opportunity. "Noct, what are you—"

"_What are you doing here?_"

He waves his camera. "Working, duh. And, like, shouldn't that be _my_ question?"

Noct's eyes move past him to the kennels. He doesn't answer right away.

Grace comes back at that moment, balancing a stack of bowls higher than her head that threatens to tip over at any second. Prompto leaps up to help, and the three of them are too busy feeding the animals for him to ask Noct any more questions.

Noct avoids him for the rest of his time at the shelter.

Prompto promises to be back in a couple of days with the photos and an example of the layout for the site. Grace bids him a cheery goodbye. When he pushes open the door, he sees that he isn't alone.

Noct leans against the wall right outside the door. "Hey."

"Heya."

"Prompto, I…"

"You didn't want anybody to know. I get it." He adopts a mock serious tone. "But _how_ could you not tell me you were spending time with PUPPIES?"

Noct finally _looks_ at him. "You're not mad?"

Relieved, more than anything. "Dude, it's not me you have to worry about."

Noct groans. "Iggy…Promise you won't say anything yet?"

"My lips are sealed, 'Nick'." He doubles over with laughter at the look on his friend's face. That was totally worth it.

The next day, a text from Gladio is waiting for him after school.

[Let us know what you find out.]

Right. Because he can totally choose between his best friend and his best friend's bodyguard when it comes to keeping secrets.

He stays hunkered down in the library, finishing homework and tweaking a couple of his other projects that have deadlines coming up. He's not avoiding Gladio's text, not really, he just doesn't want to straight-up lie to him. Never mind the big guy, _Ignis_ would never let it go.

He sighs, and gets back to work.

The next couple of days follow in much the same way. Until Gladio and Ignis show up at the school.

Prompto almost ducks back into the building to head for a different exit, but it's too late. They've spotted him.

_Crap._

"Prompto, a word?" Ignis's face is stern, and Prompto has the distinct feeling that he's in for a scolding.

He forces himself to walk casually to where they are waiting for him. "What's up, guys? Did you find anything out about Noct?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Gladio leans against the hood of the car, but he still towers over Prompto.

"Haven't had a chance to look. Been super busy with work 'n stuff."

"Thought you'd be more worried."

He shrugs. "If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me."

"Be that as it may, His Highness's safety is of the utmost importance. If you know anything, please, tell us."

Prompto looks between Noct's oldest friends before making his decision. "Actually…I know." Both look at him sharply. "But I have to turn in this project first. If you give me a lift, it'll be done sooner?"

They pull up in front of the animal shelter. Prompto grabs his backpack and hesitates. "You guys wanna come in? They have some super cute puppies."

"We will be fine waiting. Do try to make it brief." Ignis rests his hands on the steering wheel, looking at Prompto with barely hidden impatience.

"You sure? There's this one with _spiky, black fur_ that I think you'll like."

Gladio gives him an odd look. He stares back unflinchingly, eyebrow raised.

The big guy snorts. "Iggy, I think we should go with him."

"If you insist."

The older two linger in the lobby while Prompto shows the receptionist and Grace the improvements he's made to their webpage. He can feel their impatience, so he casually asks, "Is Nick in today?"

"I think he just got in," Grace answers. "I can go get him for you?" Without waiting for a response, she heads for the back. "Hey, Nick, your friend's here!"

After a few minutes, she returns.

"You could've just sent him back. No need to—"

"Noct?"

Noct immediately swivels toward Prompto. "You _told them?_" He doesn't give him any time to answer before turning to Ignis and Gladio. "What are you two doing here?"

"What the hell, Noct? Specs was worried about you. Did you even _think_ about telling the Guard where you were? What if something happened?"

Prompto catches Grace's eye and nods toward the back room. She gets his meaning and tugs the receptionist along with her.

"Nothing _happened!_ I'm fine. I just…I just needed some time for myself, and they were short on hands, and..."

"Noct…" Ignis's voice is soft. "Please remember that we only want what is best for you."

"'M sorry," he mutters.

"Do you like working here?"

Noct looks back at Ignis in surprise. "Yeah. It's hard work, but it's a lot of fun."

"I see." The Advisor smiles. "Well, then, I believe we've caused enough of a ruckus here. I will inform His Majesty of your decision." He inclines his head to Prompto as he steers Gladio toward the door.

Noct and Prompto stare at each other with a _what just happened_ look. Noct shrugs and heads back to work, sending Grace out to finish with Prompto.

"Do you think I could come back sometime?" he asks.

"Of course!"

Epilogue:

The following afternoon, Prompto tags along with Noct to the shelter. "I figured they could use another pair of hands, y'know?"

When they get there, a familiar car is parked outside. Noct stares at it for a minute. "No way…" He pushes through the door and is greeted by the sight of Ignis and Gladio in matching aprons.

"Iggy thought we could help out and keep an eye on you at the same time."

Noct bursts into laughter and Prompto is quick to join him. The two boys lean on each other as Gladio and Ignis join in, their friendship none the worse for wear.


End file.
